Balrog
Description Balrog is one of the new additions in the Patapon game, categorized as a mini-boss. He first appears in the "World's First Hoshipon Convention" mission, in which Black Hoshipon refers to as her "pet". His appearance features his large size, small wings, a fork and a tail, as well as a pinky pointing out from the hand which he uses to hold the fork. He's always spotted with meat on his fork, which he eats. When the meat is gone, his head bursts into flames as he screams in rage, then skewers your Patapons to replace the latter meat. Despite his size, his stamina is low compared to other foes. Balrogs are classified as a demon class enemy, so sonic demonslayer works effectively against him. Attacks 'Snack Time' He does this when the meat on his fork is gone. He stares down at your Patapons while waving his fork then extends his fork to attempt to catch a Patapon. The caught Patapon instantly turns to meat which Balrog eats, recovering lost health while damaging the Patapon "snack". Regardless of the captured Patapon's health/armor, Balrog will always take away only 25% of the Patapon's health for each bite. Afterwards, a button appears, prompting you to spam buttons to release the Patapon, which also forces you to lose Fever mode. Best avoided by DonDon. PonPata works too, since his fork's extension has a limited range. Staggering or killing it will release the Patapon, turning him back to his normal form. 'Heavy Belly' He lifts his stomach, then slams it to the ground, creating a shockwave that freezes your Patapons (ignites if it's a green Balrog). Deals moderate damage. Best dodged with DonDon. PonPata works too, but requires a large distance to fully dodge it. 'To and Fro' He jumps either towards your Patapons or backwards. Any Patapons he jumps toward to will be damaged. No signal/warning is shown before this attack, let alone which direction it will jump to. Deals very minor damage, sometimes even inflicting stagger and knockback. It is always followed by either Snack Time or Heavy Belly. Variations Balrag: First encountered in the bonus mission "Extreme Demon is Off the Charts", he is a bigger and stronger variation of Balrog. His appearance is significantly different to that of a regular Balrog; he has a green and purple color scheme instead of a red and purple one, his hair is now black and points upwards, and his fork has five prongs instead of three. His attacks, however, do not differ from that of a regular Balrog, aside from dealing a lot more damage and his Heavy Belly attack being red instead of white which inflicts ignite instead of freeze. He also appears in other stages such as "Evilmass of Adamance" and "Depths of Jealousy". Trivia *Staggering or killing him while meat is still present on his fork will turn the meat into Ka-ching. *The effectiveness of his health recovery varies and so is not fixed in all Balrogs in all stages (e.g: Balrag in Depths of Jealousy recovering 618k health). *In the DLC mission Craggy Monsters, Barlags can recover 999999+ HP from eating meat. Gallery NhFoe4yw8xc35B22Wm953O4i87HCT1J7.jpg BWCDdZz3Iry54P47am4qjyx487F8bwlz.jpg ION13FcQFLc8J52mc4esgTqbHlp4KYiz.jpg ITM47QgW3TxMiGgNv3iq56Yw5witeHwA.jpg Screen shot 2011-04-12 at 3.38.38 PM.png|A tip on the beast Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Half-Boss